


Lover Boy

by eldonna



Series: A Fantasy About Our Slut Queen [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Cock Slut, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Underage Sex, bottom!henry, slut!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldonna/pseuds/eldonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小鎮男孩Henry Cavill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover Boy

亨利上個月生了一個男嬰，是他爹地的種。

其實他也不清楚到底是不是爹地的，畢竟那晚太多人操過亨利：鎮長，神父，初中老師，甚至是隔壁的斯文鄰居，幾乎鎮上有名望的男人都在那兒，輪流享用了亨利汁水淋漓的肉體，讚歎他的女性器官之美，又粗魯地把陰莖插進窄小的後穴裡，噴出的精液幾乎沾滿了亨利的每一寸肌膚，包括腿間得天獨厚的美麗雙穴。

爹地說他是屬於爹地的，爹地像疼愛親生兒子一樣愛他，每晚壓在亨利身上操他敏感的小穴，就是最好的證明。但是偶爾有些時候，他需要亨利取悅鎮上的大人們，讓他們開心，那是他和這些叔叔伯伯之間的秘密，不該被別人知道，特別不能告訴女士們。

亨利沒見過他的孩子，爹地說他現在在別的家庭幸福地生活著——那家的母親無法生育。亨利並不在意，他只要爹地疼自己一輩子，就像現在這樣，亨利小小的身體騎在爹地強壯的大腿上，胸前充盈著飽滿乳汁的柔軟團肉，被爹地握在手裡揉捏，溢出的乳白液體全進了爹地嘴裡。

爹地說這樣的亨利很美，實在是太美了。  
亨利喜歡聽這樣的讚美。

雪白的少年胴體依舊柔嫩青澀，腿間的陰莖和卵蛋仍是不常使用的粉色，可底下的花瓣卻泛著淫潤迷人的香氣，彷彿熟透的豔紅果肉，亨利的胸前線條鼓起而豐滿，像任何生產後的媽咪一樣，他的奶子和乳頭，全都在叫囂著要實行哺乳的本能，他渴望能有人替他把腫脹的疼痛感吸出來。

前幾天亨利穿著薄透的白色T恤出門，他變得飽滿的胸脯，彷彿少女般正在發育的雙乳，只要陽光一照，衣服底下的風光任何人都能看透。

亨利接受著街上男人的目光，饑渴的貪婪的淫慾的，他知道他們全都在意淫自己的奶子，彷彿用眼神就能撮吸他若隱若現的乳頭，可以大肆把渾圓白皙的乳肉搓圓揉扁，然後把腫脹的陰莖塞進亨利小巧的嘴裡，任意抽送，然後用精液灌飽他。

於是亨利溢乳了。  
他像隻不知羞恥的母狗，就在大庭廣眾之下，胸前兩點的布料漸漸濡濕，透出可愛的粉色。

他不曾跟爹地說過這件事情，可那天在大街上瞧見亨利發情的男人們，現在都坐在他家會客室的沙發上，看著他的爹地津津有味地吸著他胸前的奶汁，玩弄他敏感的乳房。

亨利抱著爹地的頭顱，嘴裡輕輕哼著，男人注目的視線對他來說就是最好的稱讚，他想要這些男人愛慕他，佔有他，像爹地一樣，吞下乳汁，成為他的奴僕，永遠疼愛他。

很快的，他要把乳頭塞進今天在場每一個男人的嘴裡，哺餵這些像公狗陰莖一樣急不可耐的舌頭，啜飲彷彿春藥一般的乳汁，養活他們體內的怪物。

男人們還不能操他，亨利還在產後恢復期，可是不久的將來，他們會的。

亨利會敞開大腿迎接每個男人，讓他們把怪物插進自己的小穴裡，噴出滾燙的精液，輪流讓亨利高潮，像花朵一般的子宮會饑渴地吸收每一滴精子，然後亨利就能壞上不知道誰的野種。

亨利呻吟著，感受乳頭被爹地的牙齒狠狠喫咬，他伸手撥開自己後頭的臀瓣，給男人們看他粉嫩乾淨的後穴，那個小小的肉洞正在收縮著。

「幹我，求你們，幹我。」

一個男人低吼了聲，撲上來肏進了亨利的小屁股。


End file.
